


Selcouth

by marcelthough



Category: Larry Stylinson (ship), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, Sugar Daddy Louis, bromance!elounor, business!louis, daddy!louis, homeless!Harry, insure, larry stylinson - Freeform, potential self harm, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelthough/pseuds/marcelthough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business Sugar Daddy!louis & Homeless!harry. </p><p> </p><p>-@letmelxvelou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark. It was always dark by this time of evening anyway; the sun had gone to sleep and now the stars had seen solace in the comforts of night. The wind blew amongst the calm of the trees and there was little in its way to slow its breath. There was so much that could be labelled in this scene. The faint glow of pixelated orange in the distance, and the romantic silhouette of houses in the horizon, just above the outline of houses, stretched as far as the eye could see. Cars which were queued along the pavement waiting to go home were a symphony of horns and curses; nobody had patience anymore. The end of the working day had came finally, meaning that there were businesses with their shutters pulled down lining the bustling streets. Everyone was dying to go home; to their dinners, their families, and warmth. 

Harry had none of those things. 

Sitting in the doorway of a shop 'To Let', was Harry Styles. Around his skinny frame was a scrappy coat he had treasured since he'd moved out at the ripe old age of 16. His hair was tangled due to strong gales of wind which had been thrust in his face, with little to no protection from it. The blusters had caused the skin on his lips and face to harden, and in addition to the colds he was suffering, the skin around his nose was beginning to pale from the number of times it had been wiped on the sleeve of his coat. It sucked ass to be ill when you had no respective right to a doctor, or shelter at that. His jeans were beginning to fall a little short of his ankles, and the waistband seemed to expand at a never ceasing rate. He was dying, and he could feel it. The thought was enough to have himself crying asleep most nights. Harry never begged though. He had too much pride to even consider doing such a thing. What would that earn him? £3.50 a day if he were lucky? No one would allow him into a respected building in his current state, so whatever money he was given, he found himself slipping the change into passing donation boxes. There were dying children in the world who needed the money so much more than he did. 

Harry couldn't see exactly how he'd landed himself in this situation. 

He didn't do drugs, nor did he drink, or smoke. He didn't get into fights, he'd never been to prison, nor had he been arrested. He was passing all of his university classes, he had an adoring family. Although, now, the current state he was in, he wasn't sure if he'd be welcomed home with spread arms or sharpened knives. There was nothing that could warn him of the situation. He hadn't spoken to his mother or sister in years. He had no means of communication anyway. Of course, he could simply go to his childhood home and find this all out on his own, but what if they'd moved? or if they rejected him? Would he even be able to handle it? 

Harry leaned back into the doorway he'd taken to calling 'Home'. There were people walking past looking at him with such distaste that Harry wished he'd had died years ago. His hands were beginning to turn numb from the way the wind bit them and his cheeks were so cold he was pretty sure his jaw was hanging slightly. His teeth hurt from all the chattering they were doing. It felt like the only sound he heard recently; the sound of himself breathing, the disgusted scoffs of by-passers and the dull throb of his own heartbeat, slugging away in his chest. In front of his mouth, it looked as if he had just exhaled a harsh amount of smoke from a joint. Which of course, he hadn't. Where the fuck was he going to get money for weed from?!

The sky grew darker, and as time progressed, there were less people in the street. Of course, there were still the odd people trailing the street either on their way to the tube station or to their night shift, but Harry tried not to dwell on the fact that wherever they'd be going, there would be warmth. The thought hurt too much. He tipped his head back and looked up at the twinkling stars. His gran had told him when he was younger that when people died, they shot straight up and turned into stars. Those who were the saddest, burned the brightest. Harry stared at a glistening spot in the sky and smiled sadly to himself, brushing away a cool tear with his frozen thumb, trying to suck snot back up. He was too sore to wipe his nose on his sleeve again. He was certain of one thing though. He would've definitely shone the brightest.

**

"Well done everyone, a 42% rise from this time last year, you've all done great this year," Louis, CEO and Owner of 'Tomlinson & Co.' smiled from the head of the long, polished table which spread through the entire length of the boardroom. In his slim fingers was a flute of champagne, bubbles fizzing in their own pace. Along the table, everyone had their own glasses held in the similar way, all raised in a toast. Louis smiled to each of his partners and employees. "To a spectacular 2015!" He toasted, raising his glass. The table all clinked with approval, the room silent apart from the odd slurp and mutter of employees. Louis put his flute down and licked the remaining taste of alcohol from his thin pink lips, his back to the room as he looked out into the city. London was beautiful at night, it was just a shame he had no one to share it with. He lowered his head slightly and looked down at his shoes; black and polished and £450 from Florence. His hands slipped together behind his back and he sighed, seeing his own tired reflection in the window. He looked old. 

At the age of 23, Louis had inherited his father's business after he passed away due to an extreme heart attack at work. Louis felt close to it sometimes. The work piled on extreme pressures. Sure, he had enough money to support his mother and sisters, but there were elements of the job that he could do without. He hated seeing people stressed, but lately the only person he saw stressed was himself, in the mirror as he cried. He was far from a weak person, but lately, seeing his mum getting remarried and attending his sister's engagement party, he just felt empty.

"Mr Tomlinson," a polite voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Louis turned on his heels and forced a smile as he looked to the doorway. Teegan, his assistant and part-time best friend's girlfriend stood. Her hair was pinned back in a professional braid and her body was pulled in with a tailored white button-up and a black pencil skirt which clung to her curves. "Can I-" She made a subtle hand gesture towards Niall, who was slouched in his chair with the top button of his shirt undone. Her face explained everything. Louis raised his eyebrow and clicked his fingers in Niall's direction, trying to earn his attention, which came only after he had drained the bubbles from the bottom of his own flute. 

"Yeah go on, take him," Louis rolled his eyes and turned back towards the window, his small index fingers linked together across his stomach. He sighed and lowered his head slightly, frowning when a flickering streetlamp caught his attention. He looked past the light and licked his lips, his eyes falling on a pair of legs sticking out from the doorway of the old store across the street. Oh god, had someone been stabbed again? "Teegan, If I could pry you away for five minutes?" He asked sarcastically, raising his shaped eyebrow towards the pair. She was straddling his thighs and his hand was indiscreetly stuffed down the front of her top. Thank god it was end of season. "Cancel any calls, please," he said, taking his trench coat from the stand in the corner of the room. He huffed and felt the pocket for a pack of cigarettes. As he made his way downstairs, he put one to his lips and lit it up. It was his building afterall. He could do as he pleased. 

Across the street, Harry muttered to himself as he watched the light flicker on, and then off again. He bit down on his puffy lip and flinched every time shadow was cast across him. He'd found himself so involved in the spasmodic flickering of the light that he hadn't noticed another presence. When Louis lowered the cigarette from his lips, he raised his eyebrow at the fact he hadn't been acknowledged. He made a big deal of flicking the ash towards the curb. That was when Harry finally looked up. He frowned slightly before he lowered his eyes because in all honesty, what right did Harry have to be casting judgement on others? He'd been living on scraps of food found in rubbish bins for the past four years. He had nothing to stand on. 

Louis continued to smoke in silence, occasionally looking down at the boy with dirty nails, greasy curls and fascinating eyes. 

Eventually, Harry couldn't bite his tongue.

"Do you actually fucking want something or are you just gonna keep watching the freak show because I'm going to start fucking charging," he snapped, looking up at him. It was rare that Harry swore at anyone, but he was getting tired of people looking at him like he was a demented little boy who didn't speak English. The corner of Louis' lips raised in a smirk and he flicked his cigarette towards the road. 

"You're blocking my building's attractive view," Louis said sarcastically. Harry raised his eyebrow in complete astonishment. Was this dickhead for real? "Normally, I'd phone the council but I just earned £4,000,000. I'm in a good mood..." He winked playfully. The corner of Harry's lips pulled down in a scowl and he rolled his eyes slightly, looking away from him. "Smoke?" He asked, holding the pack towards the man. Not only did Harry not smoke, but he couldn't feel his fingers. What could he have done with frozen fingers? Harry politely shook his head. Louis shrugged and slipped them back into his coat pocket. "Alright, beggars can't be choosers," he said before he froze and looked down at him. "I didn't-"

"I know.." Harry whispered, looking up at him. They stayed staring at each other for a minute before Louis chuckled to himself and shook his head. "What?" Harry whined, pouting his lips out slightly. Louis smiled again and shook his head, sighing softly. 

"Nothing.. I just...do you want to come home with me for a bath?" Louis asked, and perhaps this man would turn out to be a heroin addict who would stab him, steal his wallet and run, but Louis didn't get that feeling about him. His morbid voice kept him calm. Harry raised his eyebrow, clearly having the same type of thoughts. "It's not a threat or something, I was just offering. You kind of stink.." He said, trying to keep it as polite as he could. Harry pursed his lips out and tipped his head to the side. 

"What's the catch?" He asked sceptically. "Because I'm not a prostitute. I'm not sleeping with you, and I'm not allowing anyone else to sleep with me either..." He said stubbornly, looking up to catch Louis' eyes. He it down on his lip and picked at the dry skin around his fingernails, waiting for Louis to speak next. When no one replied, Harry frowned. "In that case, no thank you." 

"Look, I'm trying to be a nice guy. I'm offering you a bath, something to eat and some clean clothes. I'll give you my name and business details if it comforts you?" Louis smirked, his pretty lips curling up slightly. Harry pursed his lips a little and looked up at him. "I can even drive you back here tomorrow morning if it means that much to you, but I'm gonna look like a pretty big asshole if I walk away now, aren't I?" 

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He mumbled. He was sceptical, but he really did need a bath, and maybe some food. The idea of KFC came to his head but he knew he couldn't just assume he'd be treated to a gourmet meal. He'd only just met the man, after all. Harry stood up and his eyes glazed with amusement as he watched Louis' jaw drop slightly. At Harry's 6'1" came as a shock to Louis' 5'6". Harry wrapped his arms around himself and followed the man to his car, his eyes scanning the clean paintwork. He almost didn't want to get in, in fear of ruining it. "You sure it's okay to get in here, Rumpelstiltskin?" Harry teased as he looked over at the shorter male. Louis licked his top row of teeth and narrowed his eyes playfully. 

"Get in the damn car, Greasy."


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Businessmansugardaddy!louis & homeless!harry. 
> 
> \- @letmelxvelou.

Harry walked from the bathroom, a thick trail of steam following him. The pressure of the jets had numbed his skin in a completely new manner. Every knot in his body was popped from the sheer pressure of the water. Louis had definitely splurged when it came to his bathroom- on everything, if the size of his apartment was anything to go by. His leather sofas were diagonally organised in front of his 82" flat screen television. Although, when Louis had thrown his bag on the cushion, it had barely moved, so by Harry's lack of knowledge about designer furniture, he gathered that Louis wasn't one for lounging about watching television. The ceiling of his one floor apartment was marbled which with slithers of glittered black, a theme Harry noticed recurring around the entire flat. His kitchen counters were white, with black appliances. In the middle of the large kitchen stood a lonely island, a block which was piled with papers and folders. Louis' MacBook was opened on a PowerPoint presentation while his ipad was unlocked beside it with the calendar app open. Harry tried not to look into any of his work too closely, it was private after all. Louis had continued to give him a tour of his home, lingering in the doorways cautiously as Harry lightly skimmed his fingers across flawlessly crafted worktops. Harry had an eye for detail. It had either been a sin or a saviour. Harry knew he was being watched. It hurt to think that Louis didn't even trust him to wonder a room without taking things but, in all honesty, he was a stranger. What could he have expected? Louis' bedroom was just as tidy as the rest of his home. His king sized bed stood proud in the centre of the room, the majestic headboard against the wall. Beside the bed was a bedside cabinet with yet another MacBook open on it, although this one was opened to what Harry presumed was Louis' Facebook page. The wardrobe was built into the wall, with mirrors along the doors. 

Harry caught a quick glimpse of his reflection and it made him feel sick. He looked foreign to himself. His hair was just, well, Louis' nickname of 'greasy' was right. It was just limp locks, hanging by his face. His cheeks had hollowed over the past few months of malnourishment and his eyes seemed hollow. The skin around his nose was red and dry and Harry was surprised that Louis hadn't accused him of snorting. His body, which once filled out his clothes to the point they'd become too tight, were now baggy and shapeless, swarming his petite frame. Harry had always had nice collarbones, but now, they were just the ugliest of creases which showed off how skinny he really was. It took him a few minutes before he realised that there were tears rolling down his cheeks, slowly dripping from his jawline onto Louis' marble flooring. 

Louis walked into the room properly and ran his hand across the 'T' on Harry's back, giving him a small comforting smile. Harry looked up at him and sniffed softly. 

Louis was nice.

Harry liked nice. 

Or maybe Harry just really liked Louis and he was trying to fool himself into thinking otherwise. 

"Do you invite all of your homeless bitches home to shower before you lure them into your crack den?" Harry asked sarcastically, towel drying his now-clean hair with a soft white towel. Louis smirked lazily from where he was laid on his bed with his legs crossed. His hand was slung thoughtlessly behind his head and he hummed softly, looking up at him. He let his pale blue eyes wander over Harry's slim torso. He had to glimpse twice, although the second time was definitely anything but subtle. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, okay? There's four!" He chuckled, stepping closer as Louis knelt up. Louis frowned in complete concentration as he counted the mutations on Harry's chest. "Stop, your hands are cold.." He whined. 

"Jesus, Harry.." Louis muttered under his breath, looking at them. "Do you, like, ever think about buying a litter of kittens so you can feed them like a cat or something?" He asked sarcastically, his frown still etched on his face. Harry gasped in mock offense and pushed him away by his forehead. "Joking, Joking, but put some clothes on, you're making me feel cold," Louis chuckled as he rose from the bed and walked to his closet. He slid the doors open and hummed as he pushed hanger by hanger to the side, trying to find something that wouldn't drown Harry. He captured his bottom lip between his top teeth and pulled out a pair of sweatpants which used to fit him when he was 18 and a baggy sports jersey that had always been to small for him, not that his dignity would allow it. He had always been a pride person and the fact that someone had bought him clothes that were too small had always been something that haunted him. 

God he was fat. 

Harry gratefully took the clothes and awkwardly cleared his throat. Louis looked up at him before he rolled his eyes and got some boxers from his drawer, adding them to the pile Harry had in his hands. 

"Don't worry, slip-and-slide, I'm not gonna watch you get changed," Louis scoffed, leaving Harry's cheeks to go red. When he began to stutter about not assuming anything, Louis just grinned and ran a gentle hand through Harry's wet curls. The man's eyes fell shut and his head lulled towards the man's soft fingers. His hair was a loop. It either left him moaning in ecstasy or screaming in pain. Right now, all he could do was purr. Louis licked his lips and looked up at the man he barely knew. Slowly, his hand withdrew from his hair and smiled nervously. Harry too pulled away, his cheeks slightly flustered. "Go on then," Louis cleared his throat and stood up from the bed, awkwardly wiping his damp hands on the back of his pants. "I'll be in the kitchen.." He said and quickly left the room.

Harry's eyes followed him, his lip trained between his teeth. Had there just been a connection? He tried not to dwell on it too much, instead pulling the jersey over his head. He rolled up the sleeves and hummed softly, slipping the boxers up his thighs, the sweatpants coming on last. He used Louis' hairdryer without permission and let his curls fluff up; he watched himself in the mirror as he dried his hair. After he felt his hair was dry enough, he walked downstairs and held the damp towels to his chest, looking up at him. 

"Thank you..." He said quietly, offering them out towards Louis, who was holding a tumbler filled with auburn whiskey to his chest, his lip between his teeth again. Harry's voice seemed to knock him out of whatever trance he was in. 

"Oh, you can um, just leave them on the floor and the maid can clean them up when I'm at work tomorrow..." He murmured, dismissing Harry with a small flick of his wrist. Harry nodded silently but still folded the towels up and put them besides the washing machine. No doubt Louis would burn them. Afterall, who would want something the homeless guy had used? His old clothes were out of sight too, probably already burnt. "Do you drink Harry?" Louis asked, draining the remainder of the glass. Harry shook his head once. Louis seemed to take that as a sufficient answer so he didn't push the question. "Any hot dates you've got tonight or can I go have a shower so I don't need to drop you off?" He asked in,which felt like it should have been awkwardness. Harry shook his head again. Louis only nodded. "You can sit down on the sofa, you know Harry..." He chuckled, rolling his sleeves up before he brushed past him. 

Harry watched as Louis disappeared up the few steps that lead to the bathroom, his eyes falling down to his bum. 

Damn did that man have a lovely arse. 

When he heard Louis' feet in the bedroom, he slowly lowered his bum down to the sofa. Fuck he hadn't felt comfort like this in a long time. He sighed softly and tipped his head back, his eyes slipping shut as Louis started the shower. Harry hummed softly, his long body slowly curling up on the comfortable couch, his eyes still shut. 

When they finally opened, Harry finally believed in angels.

Louis smiled softly and brushed his soft washed fringe from his eyes, the stubble that was around his mouth now gone. He was in cute little pyjama shorts that clearly weren't for anyone's eyes but his own and a tight tank top. He tipped his head slightly and smiled. Harry was probably cross eyed from how close Louis was but he wasn't particularly bothered. He smacked his lips together slightly and his brows creased in confusion. Was that...mint? 

"Yeah, sorry for that Captain Dog-Shit," Louis said with another sweet nickname. Honestly, Harry could feel himself welling with fondness. "Brushed your teeth, you smelt bad," He shrugged, a small, lazy smile on his lips. Harry couldn't even find it in him to be offended. 

"Thanks..." He whispered, shifting slightly so he was sitting up. He looked down to see Louis had put a blanket over his body. Of course, he'd have to sleep on the sofa. Where else was he supposed to sleep? Sighing, he brought his hand through his hair, pausing slightly as he realised that the horrible thing he was feeling was just his clean hair. "Honestly, I'm fine without a blanket, it's-"

"What are you on about?" Louis asked with a never ending smile. It seemed the awkwardness he'd felt towards the man had melted away. He'd probably had a wank. "No, you're coming upstairs," He said with a small raise of the eyebrow. Always the eyebrow. Harry was slightly confused but he followed him upstairs nonetheless. Louis bit his lip and kept his fingers linked with Harry's the entire way to his large bedroom. Harry was curious as he followed him, was he going to pull out a mattress or something? Or was he going to sleep in the spare room? What was going on? 

When Louis lead Harry to his room, Harry bit down on his bottom lip and took a seat on the edge of Louis' bed like the man had instructed. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but when Louis slipped onto his lap and ordered Harry's hands on his bum, he was very quick to oblige. His large hands cupped Louis' shorts and oh yeah, Mrs Tomlinson was definitely getting a 'Thank You' card. Louis' slender thumb was tilting Harry's jaw to different angles, inspecting him carefully. Every so often, the older man would hum, as if in approval. When Harry opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing, the man hushed him harshly. 

"You know..." Louis said first. "I am a very wealthy man, Harry Styles..." He murmured, his eyes piercing down into Harry's. He'd been debating it from the minute Harry had sassed him. "I don't have time for boyfriends, nor will I ever have time for husbands. But, I do like the idea of having children, and I do like having someone, /anyone/ to fuck..." He said in the same drawled out tone, his thumb still slowly stroking Harry's chiselled jaw. Harry swallowed thickly, his fingers flexing against Louis' juicy buns. "So, what do you say..." He asked, giving the man a small nod so he knew it was okay to talk. Harry swallowed thickly and looked up at him, trying to avoid eye contact. 

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, his throat seeming hoarse. Louis just chuckled humorously. 

"I mean, you live here. You get clothes, watches, cars, anything..." Louis shrugged a shoulder, his hands still on Harry's face. "In return, you do whatever I ask of you. You bear me children, you accompany me to formal gatherings, you keep the house pretty and you keep yourself even prettier..." He shrugged again. "You can be my little attention magnet..." Harry once again was speechless. He swallowed thickly and nodded slightly. 

"L-Like a boyfriend?" He began to ask but Louis tipped his head, his eyes darker than they were before. Harry bit his lip nervously. "Like a bitch?" He corrected, this seemed to transform Louis' frown to a smile. He nodded once. Harry exhaled softly, worried about any payments which would have to occur. "Louis I don't have any money.." He explained but Louis just laughed. 

"I didn't ask for your money Harry, I accept payments in other ways..." He murmured, tracing his fingertips down the side of Harry's neck. The man tensed up underneath Louis before he looked up at him. 

"Like a prostitute?" He whispered softly, his thumbs slowly stroking Louis' hips. The man shrugged. 

"Whatever you like to think of it as, Harry. I'm offering you a better life in returns for a few fucks a week, good personal hygiene and a few kids," he persisted. Harry looked up at him and bobbed his head once. "Deal?" He asked, the word sounding slippery and sweet coming from such a beautiful person. Harry considered it. Really, what had he to lose? He lived on the street, no, He lived in a doorway. He scrounged through bins, he showered every blue moon and he risked the chance of being raped and murdered everytime the sun went down. And besides, it wasn't like Louis was ugly. After a long and considering silence, Harry sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll be your bitch... on one condition..." Harry said with a small frown. Louis, pleased with this answer, nodded once and raised his eyebrow. 

"Anything, name your terms..." He said, watching Harry's lips as they were nibbled and chewed.

"You call me your baby, not your bitch..." He said, nervous eyes flicking up to meet Louis', who was smirking smugly. He nodded and kissed Harry's forehead quickly before he grabbed the man's jaw, his fingers easily holding Harry's jaw, the tip of his thumb and index finger pushing into his cheeks so his lips were forced into an uncomfortable pout. Louis' smirk never faltered as he leaned down to press their lips together in a deep kiss which would have left bruises on any other part of Harry's frail body. The kiss was mostly teeth and spit and tongues, but Harry, not like he had any control, was unable to pull back. He craved the taste of his new daddy's mouth and the feeling of his strong hands. Louis pulled back too soon, however, and Harry whined involuntarily. 

"Good boy," He whispered, something that sent prickles of heat down Harry's spine. "Now why don't you show daddy what them pretty little lips can do to his cock."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Businessmansugardaddy!louis & homeless!harry.
> 
> \- @letmelxvelou.

Harry was completely fucked. The wind was knocked from his body as his pupils dilated, the size of them comical. Louis had a tight grip on the boy's waist and jaw, making it almost impossible for Harry to move away, even if he had wanted to. Louis' last words had sent shivers directly down his spine to the base of his cock. It felt so good to even /hear/ his pretty mouth speak such sinful things. Harry was mesmerised, the very image of Louis' cock sending prickles of heat down his body. Looking up to him, Harry bobbed his throat slightly, swallowing the runny saliva which was churning on his pink tongue. Louis only smirked.

"Yeah baby?" Louis murmured, using Harry's pet name as a quick was to get into his pants; Louis was good at getting what he wanted, especially if it came to men. Louis had them crawling to him in a matter of seconds. If he wanted a man at a club, all he would have to do was wind his hips a few times, or give him a flutter of the eyelashes. Yep, Louis had it down, and right now the only thing he wanted down was his cock in Harry's throat. "Baby, I don't read minds, you need to answer me," he growled, their lips harshly pressed together again. However, in this, Louis was chewing down on Harry's bottom lip, giving the fragile tissue a few sharp tugs with his own pointy canines. He pulled back with a smirk. Harry was not only completely fucked, he was completely fucked 2.0.

"Y-Yeah.." Harry breathed out, looking up into Louis' light grey eyes. The colour was admirable and the tone of the older man's voice was sending tingles exactly where they were desired. The grip on Harry's jaw wasn't lessening so Harry swallowed thickly again, nodding again quickly. "Please, Please I do, I want to show you," he whined. Harry's teeth were now not as fuzzy as they had felt when he had licked them and by the taste of himself, Louis must have cleaned them a number of times. Louis, clearly pleased with this answer, let go of his jaw and stood up on the side of the bed, moving his small hands to the strings on his shorts. He didn't untie the cute little bow he had previously tied, though. Harry looked up at him and bit down on his lip, silently praying that Louis would stop teasing him and just allow him to see what was actually going to be going down his throat. 

Deep down, Harry knew he should have been nervous but he couldn't find it in him. Of course, giving blowjobs to complete strangers was on top of the list of things his mother had told him not to do. But, well, his mother wasn't here right now. Nor had she been 'here' for a very long time. There were moments when he wished she was there, when the scary men came in the middle of the night. They loomed over his fragile body and just, stared. There was no means of them being there. They didn't touch him, and they didn't speak, they just scared him. 

They reminded him of his father. 

"Please?" Harry whispered, looking up into his deep eyes. "I-I just wanna show you that I belong to stay here..." Harry felt so pathetic using this tone of voice in front of the man, but he just wanted to show Louis how desperate he was to please the man he hadn't even gotten to know yet. Louis bit down on his lip and smiled softly before he nodded and pulled the string on his shorts. He kept his small hand on the back of Harry's neck, gently stroking one of his baby curls around his thumb. Using his other hand, Louis pushed the waistband of the shorts over the large swell of his ass and smirked softly, tipping Harry's head back by grabbing a handful of curls at the back of his head. Harry let out a small whine and looked up at him, quickly kissing Louis' exposed tummy. It was soft and warm underneath his lips and there were a few prickles of hair which lead down into his Calvin Klein's. Harry looked up to the hand which was resting on his shorts and licked his lips slowly. His hands were small and slightly pink, and they looked smooth. He had slight callouses, but with the amount of paperwork and computers around the apartment, it was clear that Louis used his hands a lot. Harry wanted to suck on his fingers. Louis let go of his hair and used both hands to push his shorts down, hooking his thumbs into the back of his boxers so he could push those down too. 

As they passed his knees, his cock sprung free, slapping wetly against his abdomen. As Harry had predicted, there was a fine dusting of dark hair around his groin, but it looked well groomed. Harry kept his hands in his lap, as Louis hadn't given him permission to touch him yet, and he didn't want to break the rules before the game had even begun. Louis wrapped his fingers around his shaft and gave himself a few slow, drawn out tugs. As he did this, he sucked some air through his teeth and tipped his head back slightly before he retained a normal position. Harry found himself staring at the man's shaft, wanting to lick away any of the pre-come which had gathered around the slit on the head. Louis' knuckles were slightly white as he held the base of his cock, probably trying to calm himself. The head of his prick was redder than the rest of it, and after Louis stroked himself a few more times, it began to turn a beautiful coral pink again. Harry let out a distasted whine and looked up at him, begging permission with his eyes. Louis honestly had no idea why he was even waiting. Perhaps he was a sadist.

"Yeah baby, go on then..." Louis gave in and let go of his prick, his hands slipping into Harry's freshly washed hair instead. Harry watched with fascinated eyes as his prick flopped slightly, yet the head stayed pointed at him throughout. Looking up through his lashes, Harry got another nod, although this one seemed more pained, and Harry was quick to rid the expression of pain and need from his face. Leaning forwards on his knees, he shuffled slightly and wrapped his own slender fingers around his cock. Louis gasped again, his eyes falling closed for a few seconds before they opened again and fixed on the younger boy's. The light of the room meant that half of Louis' face was highlighted by the expensive glow of the lamp, while the other half of his face was submerged into darkness, and besides the low hum of household appliances and their own experimenting bodies, the house was silence. "Harry!" Louis barked, which made Harry flinch away from him. Of course, as he pulled back, Louis' grip in his hair tightened, dragging him forwards. Harry looked up at him and he immediately felt like an asshole for embarrassing himself like this. Almost instantly the younger man leaned forwards and poked his tongue out, licking away the pre-come he had been desperate to taste since he had first laid eyes on it. Louis' whole body seemed to quiver. Harry slipped his spare hand onto the man's thigh, pulling himself closer as he flatted his tongue over the man's leaking slit. Louis groaned and tipped his head back, his eyes closed nose. The tugging on his hair became more urgent, and as Harry leaned in again to swipe away the man's pre-come, Louis growled low in the back of his throat. "If you want, I could get you a lolly," he growled, although his words were anything but genuine.

"Sorry," Harry murmured before he opened his mouth and tried to cover his teeth with his top lip. He hadn't major experience in doing this before so he was trying to do what he saw in porn. It was harder than it looked. Harry's jaw was hurting from having to stay wide for so long and occasionally he would get slapped on the back of his head when his teeth would drag along Louis' shaft. Harry's eyes were tearing up just from having something in his mouth for so long. He felt as though not enough air was getting in, which of course made him panic. Louis rolled his eyes in annoyance and shifted their position so he was straddling the man's thighs. "I'm sorry, Louis! I promise, I'll try again soon, I will!" Harry gasped, his eyes welling up with tears again. Louis tipped his head and rutted his hips so that his slobbery cock slipped through Harry's fist. 

"You'll get better..." The man groaned, his eyes shut. "Come on Harry, surely you know how to toss someone off?" He said it with such venom that Harry could've thrown up. Sure he knew how to give a handjob, but giving one to yourself and giving one to someone else was completely different. He knew that he liked having the skin between his balls squeezed, and that he always twisted to the right on the fourth stroke. "Harry!" Louis screamed again and this time Harry was free to flinch. "Fucking hell," he growled under his breath, knocking Harry's hand away in frustration. He slipped his fist back down around his base and glared at the boy underneath him as he pulled and stroked and twisted at his cock. All Harry could think as he watched him was he'sgonnamakemegohe'sgonnamakemeleavehe'sgonnahurtme. His eyes watered up and he quickly shook his head as he knocked Louis' hands away and opened his mouth wide, letting out a choked gag as he forced Louis' girth down his throat. It burned and ached and he retched around him, his eyes squeezed shut. Louis moaned though so Harry had to suck it up and just force himself to breathe. Louis bit down on his lip roughly and pulled Harry's fluffy curls away from his eyes as he rolled his hips slowly. 

Every few slow thrusts made a wet suction sound in Harry's throat; he was trying to breathe. In through his nose, out through his nose, in through his nose, out through his nose. Louis tossed his head back after a short while and moaned Harry's name loudly. The godly noise was enough to send the prickles of heat directly back to Harry's cock. 

"Baby," Louis would whine again and again, his hips stuttering as he thrust into Harry's contracting throat. The pressure around his throbbing cock was too much to handle. Both hands wove into Harry's silky curls and Louis pulled hard before he was shivering, his balls tightening up as he came directly down the boy's throat. He moaned and whimpered and swore under his breath, the veins in his arms tensing and exposing as he pulled his cock out slightly so the last few dribbles were directly over Harry's tongue. Baby deserved a treat.

As Louis pulled back, he moaned softly and looked down at his baby. He looked completely wrecked. Louis loved it. Smiling, Louis ran his thumb along the bottom of Harry's plump lip. 

"There's a good boy..." He whispered calmly, his heart beating quickly in his chest. Harry swallowed thickly and licked his lips, pulling back slightly so Louis could sit up. He had kind of pinned the man down. Sitting up, Louis pulled him close and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Did well," Louis murmured, kissing his forehead again before he tucked his head down and gently kissed his lips. "Such a good baby.." He praised fondly. 

**

In the morning, Louis was looking up at Harry with a small smile. After the night before, Louis had ran another bath and the two had just sat in it together. Harry was exhausted, and Louis wasn't fit for running a marathon. The laid in the hot water, each other comforted with each other's scent and presence. Louis spread his legs and allowed Harry to lay between them, his back on Louis' chest. Louis would occasionally press kisses to the man's curls, and Harry was almost always purring with fondness. There was silence apart from the odd pop of bubbles and content sighs. Louis had dried Harry and let him crawl into bed with him, both of them naked and spent. 

"Morning," Louis murmured between quick bites of toast and short slurps of coffee. "Look, I'm running late and I'd really appreciate it if you could have this place tidy by the time work's finished?" Louis gestured around the main room with a raised eyebrow. Harry followed the look with his lip between his teeth, nodding slightly. "Okay, I'll speak to you later," Louis murmured and leaned down to give the boy a deep kiss. It was definitely not a relationship; they had a deal. As Louis pulled back, reaching for his blazer, Harry didn't take his eyes from him. "Bye Greasy!" Louis yelled as he slammed the door shut. Harry found himself smiling fondly, holding his cup of tea to his chest. Once the house had settled and Louis had long since gone, Harry slowly stood up and put his cup on the table. On one shoulder, Louis' football hoodie slipped down slightly, the length covering the bottom of his boxers. 

"Hello?" Harry called out, waiting a few seconds before he grinned and yelled again. "Louis?" He slipped up onto the sofa and jumped up and down a few times. "Louis! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled, giggling gleefully to himself before he jumped and landed on his bum on the sofa. He grinned slightly and looked around. Did he actually live here? Was this his home now? "Hello Home!" He yelled and stood up. He picked up his cup and walked towards the kitchen, smiling as he walked to the dishwasher. Going around the large house once, Harry collected numerous pieces of cutlery and china from different rooms. There was a bowl in Louis' office, a glass in the shower room, and two cups in the bedroom from where Louis had woken Harry up with a kiss on the cheek before he slipped into the shower.

A few hours had passed since Louis left and Harry wasn't entirely sure how long the man's work day usually lasted, so he spent most of the time hovering and polishing tables. The apartment was mostly flawless, even before Harry had started cleaning, but there were some aspects in which Harry felt he had no right to snoop. For example, Louis' office door was wide open, but the man had given him no obligation to go in the room at any given circumstance. So he hadn't. Harry had tidied everywhere else and left the hoover and wood polish outside of the door so that he could continue to clean when Louis returned and said it was okay. 

 

In the meantime, Louis was pacing his office, a wad of stapled papers in his hands. One of his hands was behind his back, the other, obviously holding the paper. Occasionally his glasses would slip down his nose, so his free hand would push them back up. When he had finished reading the contracts, he slammed them down on his desk and looked up at the three businessmen in suits who were sitting on the other side of his desk. He frowned.

"What is this bullshit, Harrison?" Louis bellowed, snatching his glasses from his face. The man in the chair flinched. "I give you one job, and you cock it up!" He pressed on the matter. Harrison Oxford was supposed to sum up contracts which would meet Louis' brief which could then be forwarded on to 'Timberland Resources'. 

"I-I'm sorry sir... M-My wife recently gave birth and there was a problem in the night and I didn't get them finished in time and I-"

Louis cut the man off mid-rant by harshly throwing a crystal tumbler at the wall, the glass shattering into millions of tiny chunks. The men flinched and Louis sat at his desk, glaring at all three of them individually. Louis could be pretty intimidating should the time come. 

"You had one job," He repeated, looking at the man who had began to discuss his family life knowing that Louis wouldn't have cared. "You had to draft up a fucking contract. You had to print out three versions of the contract moron, /three/, you know that number? One, two, fucking three!" He screamed at the man, his eyes narrowed. "Then, you," He pointed at the man at the end. "-had to make sure that Miss Smith signed all three copies, and then /you/ had to give them back!" He screamed loudly, looking at the last man. All three men sat together in silence while Louis looked through the contracts again. "I mean, fucking hell! I've seen better work from my 3 year old godson!" Louis yelled before his eyes widened slightly and he gestured the men from the room as he quickly picked up the telephone, punching in the number for his home.

 

Harry was at home playing with Aiden, Louis' godchild. Eleanor, Louis' best friend and part-time cleaner had turned up and, obviously, Harry had been left out of the loop. When the phone rang, Eleanor was the one who answered. She smirked, looking at the pretty man who was busy playing with a squeaky tortoise and the child. Looking at the caller ID, Eleanor accepted the call. 

"My my, Mister Tomlinson, you do have a thing for twinks..." She chuckled, looking over at Harry again. Harry was being gentle with him, and he obviously seemed like he knew how to handle children so she allowed him to continue playing with him. "By the look on his face when he opened the door, he wasn't expecting me," she chuckled. 

"Hey, I forgot you were coming over today," Louis murmured on the other end of the call, looking up at the clock which was in the opposite corner of his office. He sighed and ran his fingertips over the creases on his forehead. "Fucking hell Eleanor, I'm gonna have a fucking heart attack, this job stresses me out so much..." He murmured and looked up at his ceiling, his eyes slipping shut. Eleanor chuckled on the other end of the phone. 

"Just think, you get to come home to this pretty thing," Eleanor murmured quietly, grinning widely when Harry looked over his shoulder, forcing a small smile at the strange woman. Aiden knocked over the tower of blocks with his foot and ran across the floor to pick them up, bringing them back to Harry so he could build the tower up again. Harry sighed but reluctantly built it back up again. Smiling, Eleanor recounted what had just happened down the phone to Louis. The man in the office smiled silently. "Honestly Louis, this man is fucking broody.." She murmured, taking the phone upstairs to the bathroom with her. Louis threw his head back with fond laughter before he sighed and shook his head.

"Fucking hell Eleanor, you don't hang about do you?" He murmured, raising his eyebrow before he sighed. It sounded like Harry would make an excellent parental choice. Running his fingers through his hair again, Louis sighed loudly. "Listen babe, why don't we speak when I get home later?" He suggested and Eleanor made a small hum. 

"I can't, I need to go home and get ready for Luke's karate classes," She excused herself, returning to the bathroom. "I'll pop down and we can have lunch together on Saturday though, yeah? All three of us?" She hinted, looking over at Harry, who was mindfully playing with the small child. Louis grinned slightly and nodded to himself, even though Eleanor couldn't see him. "Goodbye, busy office man," she smirked and hung up. Putting the phone back on the receiver, she winked at him with a fond little smile. Harry smiled back uncomfortably before he looked down at the toys again.

 

Louis groaned as he finally made it into bed that night. His back was hurting and his neck burned, sending an indescribable pain down his neck everytime he turned his head. He twisted his whole upper half towards Harry and smiled slightly. The man had been playing with a toddler all day and he looked extremely exhausted. Louis was sleepy too but watching someone else being sleepy was even funnier. Sighing, he leaned over and pressed his thumb against Harry's cheek, pulling him towards him. "Babe," He murmured, leaning up on his forearm. Harry hummed softly in interest, looking down at the smaller boy. Even though Louis was smaller than him, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that the boy would not hesitate the kick the shit out of him if something were to happen. Louis had piercing eyes, strong hands and biceps that made Harry both terrified and hard. Harry hummed again, looking up at his blue eyes. The corner of Louis' lips quirked up in a small smile and he leaned in to press their lips together gently before he pulled back. "How was your first day as a baby?" He murmured, looking up at him with a small, quizzical smirk. 

Harry shrugged. "It was okay, I mean, I guess there were some moments I thought you were like, gonna hit me or something..." Harry confessed, looking up at him with a small blush. Louis frowned slightly because he'd never hit any of his previous babies. Harry shrugged once. "It doesn't matter though I guess...it's...punishments?" He said and Louis nodded with a small smile, kissing him again.

"Exactly..." He whispered, running a soft hand down the curve of Harry's spine to the base of his back, his stubby fingers splayed out across his small, perky little bum. He hummed once and brushed their lips together slowly. "You were a good boy for me last night, Haz..." He murmured, his fingers slowly stroking the very tops of Harry's bum cheeks. Harry blushed, shivers running up his thighs. "Such a good boy, using his mouth on daddy..." He whispered and kissed him deeply he pulled back and bit down on his plump bottom lip, looking up into Harry's eyes. "Let's see if you can take daddy's fingers..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> businessmansugardaddy!louis & homeless!harry
> 
> \- @letmelxvelou.

Harry’s reaction was more expected than the last proposition the man had made to him. He bit down hard on his plump bottom lip and looked up at his daddy, the two of them sharing the same breath. Harry’s hands were against Louis’ chest and their bodies were so close that Louis could feel Harry’s heartbeat in his own chest. Smiling, Louis lifted the boy so he was sitting in his lap. Harry bowed his head slightly so he could look down at the beautiful man, a shy smile on his lips. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had sex before, but he hadn’t had sex with someone he felt meant something to him. He’d had sex with strangers in the street before, and in clubs and parties, but nothing like this before, so yeah, he was very nervous. Louis’ fingers were slowly stroking the bottom of his spine, breathing onto his jaw. He knew the boy would need some time to adjust, but he was waiting for the right moment to pounce. If he went in too strong then he’d scare Harry away and that wasn’t what he wanted at all. 

 

“Babe, are you okay?” Louis questioned, looking up at him with caring eyes. Harry nodded in return and gently kissed his lips. Louis smiled and pressed their lips together once more, his hands skimming up from Harry’s bum towards his waist. He was still so skinny and Louis was afraid that being mishandled would snap the boy like a twig. He smiled up at him nonetheless. “We don’t...have to do this Harry...I understand you’re tired, but I-”

 

“Do you want to?” Harry asked before the man had a chance to reply. Louis blushed and nodded a few times. “Then we’re doing it…” Harry murmured and shifted in his lap slightly. He knew that he had no right to dominance right now, but Louis wasn’t telling him off so he figured as long as he didn’t take it too far then that it wouldn’t be a problem. “Just your fingers?” He asked, making sure that Louis had no secret wish to stick a turnip up his bum. Louis nodded again, looking up into his eyes. There was nothing hidden behind their deep blue, apart from loneliness. Harry wanted to be the one to take all of that away. He wanted to be the one which would make Louis feel safe, and loved, and cherished. But in return, Harry wanted all of those things and more. He wanted to feel protected, and to feel intimacy, and respect. So far, Louis was treating him with civil respect, as much as you could show someone you had only just met. Louis pouted up at him.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t take you shopping today,” He murmured, moulding his palms against the small curve of Harry’s hips. The boy was skinny, but he still had quite nice shape. Yes, his hips were handles rather than fleshy and soft, but Louis still loved them. He looked up at Harry, who was chuckling. “Tomorrow,” he promised and pressed their lips together in a slow kiss as he rolled them over so he was on top. 

 

After he pulled back, Louis reached across Harry’s slender body to retrieve a bottle of lube from the drawer. He shook the bottle a few times to make sure any of the lube that was around the top of the bottle was able to come out. He looked up at Harry and smiled slightly, his eyes crinkling a little. “Stop looking at me like that,” He murmured, narrowing his eyes playfully. Harry just smiled wider. Louis squeezed a small amount onto his fingers and looked up at Harry. “Hands and knees, face the headboard,” he ordered. Using his fingers, he spread the lube around on three of his stubby fingers so it wouldn’t be too cold when he touched Harry with his fingers. Louis leaned down and kissed the base of Harry’s spine, just above where the waistband of his boxers stopped. He bit down on his lip and smiled slightly before he shook his head to himself and sighed silently, looking at the back of Harry’s head. He looked down and used his dry hand to pull Harry’s boxers down, tugging it down over the softness of his ass cheeks. He smiled slightly, using his finger to brush against the dimples that appeared whenever Harry clenched up. 

 

“Alright slut, that’s enough of the squeezing…” Louis teased, leaning down to kiss his left butt cheek, biting down on the soft cushiony flesh. He smiled and shifted back slightly, looking up at the boy. Harry whined softly, refraining from moving his hips as Louis continued to slather up his fingers with lube. He chewed down on his lip and hummed softly, looking up at the man. “Just relax baby,” Louis said this with slight admiration in his voice, using his dry hand to open the boy up. When Harry had first arrived, and of course, been allowed to shower, Louis was glad he’d introduced the boy to a Gillette razor. Harry was smooth and clean and Louis leaned down to kiss his cheek again. “Keep still for me baby, yeah?” Louis cooed, running his thumb in small circles around his hole before he used his wet hand instead. 

 

His index finger traced around his rim, his eyes fixed on watching Harry clench down on absolutely nothing. He looked up at him and smiled slightly, allowing the tip of his finger to slip into the boy. Harry hissed quietly, his eyes falling shut. Louis slowly wiggled his finger up to the knuckle, smiling slightly. He cooed down at his sugar baby, smirking slightly. Harry’s rim was tight around the base of his finger, and his dry hand was running circles at the base of his back. 

 

“You’re doing well babe, you think you can take more?” He chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. The boy purred and nodded, tipping his head back obediently. Louis smiled and slipped his middle finger against his index finger, moving his hand back down to Harry’s bum, holding him open so he could see what he was doing. Harry moaned softly as he lifted his hips up slightly, only so he could back them back up onto Louis’ lubed fingers. “Calm down there baby,” he chuckled and tried to push the last of his lubed fingers into his tight little bum. Harry whimpered softly and looked down at his hands as he rocked his hips at a slow and steady pace. Louis felt around inside him for his prostate while also trying to spread his fingers out a little more. “Come on baby, you can do it,” Louis murmured in concentration, still stroking at his walls. He chewed on his bottom lip and tipped his head slightly, curling his fingers up.

 

Harry gasped and cried out loudly, his eyes screwing shut. Louis smirked softly and continued to scratch his short nails over the spot which made Harry’s shoulders hunch up and his entire body shudder. Harry was moaning brokenly, his eyes welling up with tears. Louis continued to scratch and press at his prostate until Harry was shaking. Louis looked up at him and smiled slightly. 

 

“You need to come baby?” He asked, using his hand to reach around to make sure his boxers weren’t covering his cock. He licked his lips and looked up at him, smiling softly as their eyes met. “Go on baby, you can come…” Louis continued to press down hard on his prostate, Harry’s wet hole clamping down around his fingers. As Louis tried to spread his fingers out, Harry immediately reacted and his fingers were pressed back together. 

 

“F-Fuck!” Harry choked out, his back pricking with goosebumps as he jerked up and seized, coming all over his boxers; they were conveniently laid out beneath him. Louis licked his lips in total arousal, moaning softly as he wiggled his fingers against the boy’s prostate, just to see him jerk and writhe beneath him. “Daddy..” Harry whined quietly, spreading his thighs slightly. His hips were trembling slightly as he came down. Louis shushed him softly and kissed his hip as he slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the edge of the duvet cover. His maid could clean them after all. 

 

When he looked up, Harry was already asleep. 

 

Louis smiled softly and crawled over his body, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

“Good boy…” He whispered, holding the slender man against his chest. Louis sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and sighed quietly. He definitely wasn’t falling for the man. It was just a deal, he tried to convince himself. Just a deal. 

 

**

 

“Can we go to Primark?” Harry asked like an excited puppy as he walked through the busy shopping centre with Louis. The man looked up at him and raised his eyebrow slightly. “What?” Harry blushed, biting down on his bottom lip. He didn’t want to assume Louis was going to treat him to designer clothes, but there were moments in which he walked past shops that /did/ have designer labels and Louis would have to drag him past them after subtly checking the outfits out himself first. Louis had made it clear that the younger boy was not to call him daddy in public, as there could have been employees or business partners anywhere, which was something Louis did not want to risk. Harry had pouted but agreed. 

 

“Why don’t we have a look in American Apparel?” Louis asked as they walked past the store. Harry looked up at the name above the shop and chewed on his lip nervously. “Harry, baby,” He murmured, putting his hands on Harry’s face. He pouted slightly and pulled his head down slightly so he could look into his eyes properly. “Forget. About. The. Price!” He punctuated each word with a kiss on his lips. He smiled slightly before he held his hand and walked towards the shop. “We can have a look in Paige and Superdry too,” he said, looking up at the younger man. Harry nodded slightly and looked at the outfit in the window. It was a white t-shirt with a black and dark blue plaid shirt unbuttoned on top. Harry just looked at the jeans. “What do you like wearing?” Louis asked as he mindlessly looked through racks of clothing. He hated shopping. 

 

Harry shrugged a shoulder.

 

“I haven’t really been shopping for myself before, sir. Always a mum’s job..” Harry admitted, looking up at the older man. Louis raised his eyebrow slightly. “What, I am...was, a student…” he murmured, looking down at shirts again. Louis frowned and walked over.

 

“Why, what happened?” Louis asked him, chewing down on his lip. He turned Harry around and gave him a dangerous look. Harry should have known better than to ignore one of his questions. He bit down on his plump bottom lip instead and shrugged a little. 

 

“It doesn’t matter, Louis…” He said softly, picking up a t-shirt. He looked up at his daddy and smiled slightly. “Something happened and it shouldn’t have happened but I’m over it now…” He whispered, checking the labels on the shirt. Louis put his hand on Harry’s bum and the younger man blushed slightly, looking down at him. Louis gave him a small smile, looking up at him. 

 

“Later,” He murmured slightly, leaning up to kiss his cheek before he held his hand and walked over to the racks of jeans. He flicked through the hangers and looked back to Harry again, his lips pursed as he ran his eyes up and down his body before he looked back to the jeans. “Small or medium?” He asked him, looking over at him. Harry shrugged a shoulder. “Okay then, I’ll get both,” Louis snorted, his eyes widening when Harry looked away. A small smirk was on the corner of his lips as he picked up the jeans and put them in Harry’s arms, pushing him towards a changing room. “I’ll sit out here okay?” He said. Harry nodded.

 

Louis took a seat outside of the small cubicles and caught clothes that Harry threw over, smiling slightly when Harry made a fuss at the colour. He’d picked up some outrageous pink ones just to see if he would put them on just because Louis had asked. He kinda liked the fact that Harry had his own mind. Moments later, Harry emerged in the jeans Louis had given him, seeking approval. Louis perked up slightly and chewed on his lip, gesturing for Harry to turn around with his finger. He tipped his head and got up to feel how tight they were on his legs. He turned him back with his hips and stuck his hand down the front of his pants to see how tight they were around his stomach. 

 

“How do they feel?” Louis asked, his hands on his own hips now. Harry smiled slightly and looked up at him, chewing down on his lip. “Do they feel comfortable, Haz? If not, I can go get a medium, it’s not a problem.” 

 

“They’re pretty big…” He whispered, his cheeks lightly dusted with pink. Louis smiled up at him and gently kissed his cheek. “C-Can I get a belt?” 

 

“You don’t need to ask for a belt, Harry. If they’re too big, we can look somewhere else..” Louis murmured in return. Louis smiling and put his hands on his bum, pouting up at Harry as the younger man pouted down at him. “You like them, don’t you..” Louis snorted. Harry blushed and looked down at his fingers. “You’re a pain in the ass,” Louis whispered and leaned up to kiss him slowly. Harry smiled slightly against his lips before whining softly when the older man pulled back. “Fine, go get changed. We’ll go look in TopMan for some shops, yeah baby?” Louis suggested. This made Harry smile, so he nodded. “Okay,” Louis whispered and pat his bum as the man walked back towards the cubicle. Louis walked over to where numerous belts hung down from a large loop and picked a few up, knowing that Harry looked as if he had a slender waist anyway. He returned to the changing room as Harry was coming out. Louis smiled at him.

 

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly, looking up at him. Louis just smiled. When they reached the checkout, the cashier scanned the pairs of jeans, looking up at the couple. Louis was looking up at Harry, tapping his card against the counter. He smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss his neck once before he pulled back, pulling his jeans up with his free hand. The cashier smiled slightly, sliding the bags across the counter. 

 

“£246.23,” she said, looking up at the pair. Louis slid his card into the machine, his hand in Harry’s pack pocket. He hummed softly as he pressed in his pin, not caring that Harry was looking. The man wasn’t to leave the apartment without his permission anyway. Looking up at the cashier, Louis pulled the card out and put it back in his pocket. 

 

“Go on then, they’re yours,” He nodded towards the bags with a small smile before he began to walk out. Harry hooked his slender fingers through the loops on the bags and followed him out of the store quickly. “Do you wanna keep shopping or go and stop for a starbucks?” Louis asked, getting out his phone. Harry smiled with a small shrug. He could drink. “Not gonna answer me, kitten? Okay fine, we’ll go get coffee..” Louis chuckled and took some of the bags. He texted Eleanor with his thumb in one hand as he lead Harry towards the Starbucks, which spread out across two or three shops. 

 

When they eventually got in, Louis found a nice table at the back and put the bags on a chair, smiling at Eleanor when she walked in, unwinding her scarf from around her neck. 

 

“You got here fast,” Louis murmured, ripping open a sachet of sugar. He looked up at his best friend and smiled, leaning up to kiss her cheek. Harry sat beside Louis in silence, drinking his chocolate crème blend in silence. Eleanor sat down and sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Where’s Aiden?” 

 

“Don’t mention that child,” She huffed, waving over the barista, who was holding her cup with a mountain of cream and chocolate sauce. She put it down and smiled at the table before returning to the bar. “He’s been a little shit all morning. I had to drive Luke to football and when I got back, Aiden was just a complete bastard! He threw the remote at the telly, painted the walls with my nail polish, ate a whole bunch of grapes, It must’ve been the yoghurts he had for breakfast..” Eleanor sighed, looking at the men. She smiled slightly and looked at Harry. “Harry, how are you?” She asked sweetly. Harry licked cream from his lips and glanced up at Louis before he smiled back. 

 

“I’m fine, thank you. And yourself?” He asked. 

 

Eleanor chuckled softly before she opened her mouth as if to speak.

 

“-Let’s not get onto the subject of how Eleanor is doing, babe,” Louis interrupted with a small smile, putting his hand on Harry’s thigh under the table. Harry tensed up before he looked up at him and blushed. Eleanor caught it and smirked, biting down on his lip. “Something funny?” Louis interjected with a small smirk. Eleanor shook her head and put her hand up slightly, taking a large mouthful of her coffee. “We’ve just been shopping, haven’t we Hazza..” Louis smiled, looking at the boy beside him. Harry nodded. “Got him some jeans,” Louis pursed his lips slightly and looked back to his best friend. “We’re gonna go to TopShop..” He smiled and licked his lips slowly, wagging his eyebrows at Eleanor. Eleanor covered her face with her hand and laughed. Louis chuckled too. 

 

“Can I go to the toilet?” Harry asked quietly, looking up at Louis. Louis bit down on his lip with a small frown and nodded. 

 

“Yeah baby, you don’t need to ask. Just don’t leave the shop, yeah?” He said softly, his hand still on Harry’s thigh until he walked upstairs where there were more seats and toilets. Louis smiled slightly and looked back at Eleanor. “What are you smirking at?” He snapped slightly. 

 

“Louis, your fingers smell like his butt,” Eleanor murmured. Louis frowned deeply. 

 

“No they fucking don’t! I had a shower and washed my hands like five times!” He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. Eleanor’s eyes lit up and she grinned. “What?” 

 

“I was completely joking but oh my god you whore!” She grinned, leaning across the table in interest. She pushed her coffee to the side so she could rest her elbows on the table. She was still grinning at her best friend. There had always been men in Louis’ life, and she was forced to watch as he picked the dangerous ones. The ones who were taller than him, who were bigger and louder and stronger. But Harry seemed perfect. There was something so cute about their contrasts. It was obvious to everyone who know them that Harry was a sub, and Louis could bring a priest to their knees. He wasn’t a slut though. Louis was very reserved with his relationships. He never cheated, and the idea of infertility repulsed him. What was wrong with people staying in one long and committed relationship? Sure, Louis hadn’t been a nun his whole life, but he was only 23, there was plenty of time to settle down with children and husbands. He was allowed boyfriends, but they were his one and onlys. “Tell me! Tell me everything!” She squealed, clapping her hands together quietly. 

 

Louis only smiled, looking up at her. “If I tell you, does it make me a slut?” He asked sarcastically. Eleanor rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. “Okay, Okay! It wasn’t sex so don’t shit yourself,” Louis chuckled, raising his eyebrow slightly. Some interest was lost but Eleanor still seemed so enthused about it. He smiled and bit down on his lip slightly. “I dunno El, It was only fingering but still, he’s just so…” He trailed off and frowned deeply when Harry came running down towards their table, his eyes red and puffy and wet from crying. “Harry?” He asked in alarm, looking up at him. “What the fuck happened baby? Shh, breathe for me, calm down!” He said, putting his hands on Harry’s face. Harry panted slightly, his breathing jerky and short. 

 

“T-They’re here..” He whimpered, his hands tucked together obediently as he looked into Louis’ eyes. Louis was completely lost. He pulled Harry into his chest and frowned as he stroked his hair and shushed him softly. “They’re here!” Harry cried, beginning to sob into his neck again. Louis bit down on his lip.

 

“Who baby? Who’s here?” He asked, more urgently this time. He looked over at Eleanor, who was slightly wide eyed in confusion. Louis wrapped his arms around him protectively and frowned, kissing his jaw and rubbing his back. “Harry?” He whispered, pulling back to look up at his face. The poor boy looked terrified. 

“M-My parents…” He whimpered, looking back over his shoulder before he turned back towards Louis, his eyes dark and scared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> businessmansugardaddy!louis & homeless!harry.
> 
> \- @letmelxvelou.

Anne Cox was a wealthy young woman. Her hair was luscious and full, and her face would always attract the richest of men. There came a time when the voluptuous woman would have men chasing after her. There would be sailors at her heels, and doctors waiting on her hand and foot and pilots offering to whisk her away. Then she fell pregnant. Harry had always been her mistake, he’d known that but Gemma. Gemma had been something special. Immediately, the mother-daughter bond was strong, a force to be reckoned with. The father, Robin, was a plain, ordinary business man with far fewer zeros in his pay packet than she was used to, but nonetheless, he cared for his family. Of course, with this new exuberant lifestyle, Anne had to settle down. She found herself a quiet little full-time job at a nearby ‘bed & breakfast’, and Robin had taken to working a standard 9-to-5 job rather than the glamourous shifts he was working before their daughter was born. And when it did happen, Gemma was a bundle of light which lit up their previously dark world. Everyone noticed the change in the couple, how Anne smiled more, and how Robin’s head wasn’t always in his work. It was nice to see in the couple, so they decided for more. If one baby could make them this happy, then what could two do for them? 

 

Years later, Anne fell pregnant with their second child, and when the scans revealed they were having a boy, Robin was beside himself with glee. He would have a son. A son whom he could play football with, and take to the bar, and talk to about girls and boobs. He was having a son. Gemma was having a little brother, and Anne was getting another £1,200 in monthly council payments. 

 

However, it was short lived. 

 

Harry didn’t like football. The idea of running around didn’t appeal to him, and after taking part in different sports trials, Robin cancelled his membership at the gym and just accepted that perhaps his son wouldn’t be a famous athlete. Anne couldn’t have asked for much more. He just wanted the men in her life to bond, as she had with Gemma. So Robin had tried getting him to join in science and mathematics classes. Perhaps his son would’ve been a genius, one that could’ve left him in a job with a paycheque at the end of the month large enough to treat them to the finer things in life. Yet four weeks after Harry’s first class, he failed to return the paperwork before the deadline so he was kicked off of the course. Again, Robin was disappointed but he still wouldn’t give up on his son. There must’ve been something he was good at. Then one evening, while Harry was listening to music in his room, Robin discovered that his son could sing. And boy was he a talent. Robin would listen for hours, Harry singing ballads and solos and acapella. He was a natural. Robin had never looked at his son with such fondness in his eyes as he did in those few months.

 

Then, it changed completely.

 

At the age of 17, Harry had discovered vaginas and tits didn’t appeal to him very much. He liked hard chests and strong jawlines and cock. He began to browse the internet, looking for men in the local area that would be interested in potentially meeting up with the underaged who was stuck in the closet, but the closest thing he found was an ad for a guy looking to lose his virginity to another guy 3 towns away. It was a little further than he wanted to go, but Harry accepted the advert and the wheels were set in motion. Nick Grimshaw, 21 from Kensington, was to come to his home and ruin him. Harry had planned it so that his parents were taking Gemma to get her measurements for her graduation ceremony, so he knew he had a three to four hour window. 

 

It was set. On the day, Harry kissed his family goodbye before he ran upstairs and hopped straight in the shower. He washed his curls thoroughly, and ran his hands across his body with a loofah, making sure that no part was left uncleaned. He used his razor to tidy himself up before he got out and brushed his teeth until his arm felt numb. He returned to his bedroom and dried himself off, standing in front of his mirror with his hairdryer. His curls weren’t the easiest thing to look after, but eventually he found a style that worked and he’d been rocking it for years. Hair now dry, he pulled on his favourite black jeans and a comforting jumper, looking at himself again. He was so nervous it took him a few seconds to register the knocks at the door.

 

Really, it should have been more awkward than it was. Nick was polite, and bought him Ribena because Harry had mentioned that it was his favourite, and Harry had sprayed some Febreeze around the house because Nick had mentioned that he liked the scent. When Harry lead Nick upstairs to his bedroom, hands were wandering over each other’s bodies the second the door was kicked shut. Nick pulled Harry’s jumper over his head and began slowly licking around his collarbones, his fingertips pulling and twisting at Harry’s sensitive nipples while the boy tried to calm himself. As Nick pulled his jeans off, Harry looked up at him and smiled widely because this was it, he was going to lose his virginity to a hot guy who hadn’t taken one look at him and ran. Yeah, the fucking wasn’t the best and Harry spent most of the time crying because Nick was inexperienced and so was he, but he had a dick in his ass and his brain was telling him that it felt great. 

 

It /had/ felt great. 

 

Until the door swung open and laughing faces turned to those of disgust and shock. Nick was balls deep when Robin opened the door, his arm tucked around Gemma’s waist. His sister gasped and his father was silent. Harry was red as he pushed Nick’s chest and quickly reached down for the blankets. As Nick redressed himself, Harry avoided eye-contact with his father, who was still completely silent. Robin glared at Nick as the man pressed a gentle kiss to the youngest’s cheek before slipping out. Then the shit hit the fan.

 

Harry was forced to leave, Robin convinced he wasn’t to have a faggot for a son. It wasn’t natural, and Harry was disgusted by the fact his mother stood by and watched as her husband threw him out. A child. He threw a child onto the street and slammed the door in his face. Harry had nowhere to turn. He’d spent years wondering if it was his fault, if there was something he could have done to prevented being the way he was, but as time grew, he realised that there was nothing that could have stopped him from being who he was. He was gay, and no one in the world could’ve changed that. 

 

Louis on the other hand was not so calm and understanding about everything. His arms were still wrapped around Harry’s body as they sat on their leather sofa. Eleanor had gone home, convinced by Louis that everything was going to be okay, and that Louis had everything under control. He was going to care for his boyfriend and everything was going to be okay. Harry hadn’t said a word since they left Starbucks, and even in the car he was constantly looking out of the back windows. When they arrived home, he looked over his shoulder, twisting and turning in Louis’ arms, as if his parents were following him. Of course, Louis was completely bewildered as to why Harry was so terrified of his parents.

 

He didn’t know.

 

No one knew.

 

Not even his mother knew. 

 

Louis brushed his lips against Harry’s temple and held him closer before he pulled back slightly and smiled softly at the smaller boy. It was obvious he needed his daddy right now. Sitting up slightly, Louis shifted the boys position so that his legs were across his thighs. Louis stood up with Harry in his arms and carried him up the steps towards their large bathroom, humming comfortingly. Harry turned his head slightly and looked out every window they passed. He would flinch occasionally, until he realised the person he saw looking back at him was just his reflection. Louis walked into the bathroom and turned the tap, letting the bath fill with warm water and soapy bubbles before he stroked Harry’s soft curls, looking up at him. 

 

“Princess?” He whispered, successfully earning Harry’s attention. The boy looked up at him, his eyes filled with innocence and fear. Louis sighed and bit down on his lip a little rougher than he had previously, chewing on the inside flesh of his lip. “I’m going to put you in the bath princess, and daddy’s going to get in with you...he wants you to tell him what’s going on, okay baby?” He said, his voice dripping with sugar. He would never use this tone with anyone, which was why he was thinking he was beginning to turn soft. Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes with his large fist, standing up so that Louis could strip him naked. Running his hands down the boys legs, he gently kissed the back of his shoulder. “Come on baby, into the bath…” He whispered and pat Harry’s bum gently as he lead him towards the tub. He held his hand and helped him step over the brim. Harry squeaked softly and looked up at him as his body was partially submerged underwater. 

 

Louis slowly began to unbutton his shirt, looking up at the boy with a small smile on his lips, and an even bigger one in his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and got rid of his shirt before he popped the button on his pants and shimmied them down his legs. He stepped out of them and pulled down his boxers. There was no need for him to feel embarrassed about being in front of Harry, afterall. He would need to get used to seeing Louis naked if their deal was going to work. 

 

Louis slipped behind Harry and spread his legs so the boy could fit between them. Harry immediately leaned back against the man’s chest, his hands finding Louis’ underwater. Louis smiled softly when Harry brought his fingers up to his mouth and gently blew the bubbles away before giving each one of his fingertips a small kiss. Louis slid his small hand around Harry’s waist, drawing his body back against his chest. He didn’t understand what was going on in Harry’s head, but it was his obligation as his daddy to figure it out. He wanted no harm to come to Harry, or himself. Were his parents dangerous? He had no idea. 

 

“Do you ever think about stuff that’s happened to you…?” Harry asked quietly, his voice unbroken from how long it had been since he last spoke. He chewed down roughly on his bottom lip. “Do you imagine how things would have been if you did something different?” Louis was wondering where all of these questions were coming from but he just nodded. 

 

“Yeah, baby..” He whispered, kissing the back of his neck lightly. “Harry, it’s not my place to pry, and I’m sorry if I hit a nerve, but what’s going on?” He asked. “I haven’t seen anyone this paranoid since me and my college roomie did weed…” Harry’s lips quirked up. He smiled softly and tipped his head back to look at his daddy. “Hey, there’s my smile…” Louis ran his wet fingers through Harry’s hair gently and tipped his head back for a deep little kiss, their soft lips moulding together as steam swirled around their sweaty bodies. The bath was hot enough to double as a sauna, and the water wasn’t too cool either. Harry sighed quietly and looked back up at the wall in front of them again.

 

“My parents- well, primarily my dad, kicked me out when they found out I liked boys…” He murmured, a hinge of sadness to his voice. Louis tensed up slightly, looking up at the smaller boy with a thoughtful frown. “And, my dad said that if he ever saw me again then, well, let’s just say I wouldn’t be sexually appealing to anyone…” he sniffed, his eyes burning with pathetic tears. He brushed them away with his fist and sunk lower into the large bath. Louis only let him go so far. 

 

“Did he threaten you?” Louis demanded, anger coursing through his veins. “Because no one can hurt you while i’m around Harry, you understand that right? You understand that as long as you’re standing next to me, no one can lay a single finger on you.” He said it so sternly that goosebumps prickled all over Harry’s body. 

 

“I’m not always next to you though, Louis…” He whispered hoarsely, sitting up in the bath so he could twist at the waist and see the man properly. Louis smiled sadly as he placed his bubbly hand on Harry’s cheek. The two of them closed their eyes in sync as Louis leaned their foreheads together. Harry stayed silent. Louis stayed even silenter. Louis slowly stroked his thumb back and forth across Harry’s cheekbone, biting down on his lip. “This is nice…” Harry whispered softly, looking up at him. His cheeks were a light pink and Louis wasn’t sure if it was from the heat or from whether he was embarrassed. Potentially both. Harry bit down on their lip and pressed their mouths together, the taste of Louis completely exhilarating him. There was nothing about the man he wasn’t willing to explore, be it with his tongue, or his hands, or his lips. Harry was hungry for Louis Tomlinson, and they’d known each other short of two days. 

 

“I was thinking,” Louis murmured, kissing the boy’s neck lightly. “Why don’t we see if we can enroll you for university classes again, yeah?” He suggested, peppering soft little kisses against Harry’s collarbones. As the bubbles popped in the water, their bodies became more revealed to each other. Suddenly, Harry giggled cutely, looking down at his foot which had clumsily knocked the plug out. As the water drained, Louis stood up and helped Harry up, his hands falling down to the boy’s hips. Slowly, the bubbles and suds began to run down his body, dripping from his fingertips to his legs. Louis frowned slightly when the suds had passed his upper thighs. 

 

“Babe!” Harry squarked when Louis got down on his knees. The man blushed and he pushed Louis’ hair away from his eyes, automatically assuming he was getting a blowjob. “I need to give you one too, right?” He checked, frowning softly when Louis looked up at him. “What?” He asked, before he gasped and went rigid once he figured out where Louis’ hands were. The man was slowly running his thumb in small circles around many small circle burns on his thighs. There must’ve been at least 19 or 20 of them. Louis couldn’t stop frowning. “L-Louis, please…” He whimpered sadly, trying to push Louis’ hands away.

 

“What are they Harry?” Louis demanded, still on his knees with his hands on Harry’s legs. He had a tight grip so he couldn’t move away, despite the fact they were both slippery. “Did you do this to yourself?” 

 

Harry shook his head as tears burned his eyes. 

 

“Who did this to you then, Harry?” Louis demanded once more, pulling the skin slightly with his thumbs so he could have a clear look. There were undeniable circles, littering his porcelain skin. “Harry!” He yelled and the boy just crumbled, beginning to cry once more. Louis sighed loudly, feeling like a complete dick for treating the man like this. He sighed and looked up at him. “I didn’t mean to shout baby, i’m sorry, I just need to know if this is something you do to yourself, or if-” 

 

“Daddy,” Harry whispered quietly, tears still burning his eyes. Louis frowned slightly.

 

“Yes princess?” He whispered back, gently kissing the marks on Harry’s legs. Frustrated and embarrassed, Harry shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, still crying under his breath. “What babe?” 

“Daddy did it,” He sniffed, looking down into his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> businessman&sugardaddy!louis and homeless&sugarbaby!harry.
> 
> \- @letmelxvelou.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, his body still wet and shiny from their shared bath. Louis hadn't said a single thing, neither had Harry. The two had went from staring at each other, with heavy breathing, to nothing. Harry had said nothing. He wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed past Louis' own slippery body to get to the bedroom. He sat down on the silk sheets, his head hung down. Some of his hair was in his eyes, dripping warm water, but Harry didn't have the body strength to push it away. He left it in his eyes, his towel now securely wrapped around his slim thighs. Louis continued to stare at him, his lips worried between his teeth. Harry had never been like this, in the whole time he'd been here. Louis was confused himself. Was his father abusing him? Was there an ex who used to abuse him? Did Harry do this to himself, like he so previously had assumed? Louis had gotten dressed now, rubbing a towel against his short brown hair to get the majority of the moistness from it. He walked over to the bed and pulled the material of his sweatpants away from his groin as he sat down, the bed shifting underneath his weight. He didn't say anything to Harry as he lowered the towel and brought his legs together, crossing them on the bed. Harry didn't say anything either. He looked up at the older man and smiled sadly, his eyes tired. 

"Forget I said anything, Lou," He murmured quietly, looking up at him with a small smile. Louis was unsure. He rested his hand on the top of Harry's thigh and looked up at the shorter man, smiling softly. He looked up at Louis and tried to convince himself that his body wasn't aching with the weight of years worth of guilt. That he wasn't tired, and heavy, and soiled with grief and remembrance. He tried so hard not to remember. "Louis, please, just forget I said anything," Harry said, his voice sounding more stern than it ever had with Louis. "I didn't know what I was saying, okay, please just drop-"

"Your dad did it to you," Louis said quietly, looking at Harry's legs. Harry tensed up and stopped what he was doing, which was playing with the hemming of the towel. He bit down on his lip and looked up at Louis, his eyes watering up again. "Your dad did this to you...because you were naughty? because you were disobedient? because you stole something? Why Harry, I don't understand and you sure as shit aren't helping me to /try/ and understand!" He didn't mean to snap, but Harry was scarred, he was permanently scarred, and Louis was in the dark as to why. He had no idea what was wrong with the story Harry was telling him. Was there something big and scary that was being hidden from him? His mother and father lived in the area, could they have seen him and Harry? Was /he/ in danger? "Harry, talk to me!" The man screamed, roughly pushing Harry's shoulder. 

The fragile boy gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes, the tears that were brimming his eyes fell and he looked so youthful. Louis bit his lip and put his hands to his face, groaning softly as he rubbed the tension away from his forehead. He shook his head slowly before looking up at the boy, biting down on his lip. He hadn't meant to make Harry jump, but he was so confused, and annoyed, and...and...in the dark. Louis hated being in the dark. He liked knowing what was going on, at each and every part of the day. 

"Baby, I'm sorry," Louis whispered to his boyfriend, carefully wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into the sanctuary of his chest, his arms acting as prison walls for the small, delicate boy. "I'd never hurt you, I'd never let you be hurt, and I'd never allow you to hurt others, but I need to know what's going on, Harry..." Louis explained softly, looking up at Harry. The boy was looking up at him with more trust than Louis had ever seen in his life. Louis gently stroked his face and immediately Harry leaned into the touch, his eyes slipping shut. Louis let the corner of his lips quirk up in a smile, looking up at his baby. His other hand went to Harry's hair, slowly running his fingers through his hair, starting at the root and working all the way down to the tips. He couldn't stop the fond smile which wormed its way onto Louis' soft pink lips. "Feel nice?" He whispered, still stroking his damp hair. Harry looked up at him and nodded softly, still trying to shake his face so that more of Louis' palm was on his cheek. The man giggled softly, looking up at his daddy. "Will you tell me what's going on?" Louis whispered, trying to earn Harry's trust. The younger man blinked a few times before he looked down and slowly nodded.

Harry moved slowly, carefully climbing into Louis' lap. He rested his head on Louis' chest and closed his eyes with a sad little smile, his chest rising and falling with steady breaths. He was scared to tell Louis. Louis may have thought it was his fault, or that he asked for it. He may have seen it as something that Harry had deserved. Would /he/ do it? Harry began to tear up again. 

"Shh baby, no," Louis whispered and held his head against his chest, gently stroking behind his ear. "Shh, don't you dare cry," He whispered and gently ran his fingers through his curls. "You don't /need/ to tell me Harry, but It would be better for us both if you did...you wouldn't want something to happen to either of us...would you Hazza?" Louis had a way to make everything seem reasonable. He didn't sound harsh, or pressuring, but Harry found himself nodding, wanting to tell him. "You gonna tell me?" He asked, looking down at his soft little boyfriend. Harry nodded and took a deep breath, making himself comfortable in Louis' strong arms. 

"I don't want you to look at me until I'm finished," Harry whispered quietly. Louis frowned slightly but he didn't argue. Instead, he tipped his head slightly and twisted so they were laying on the bed with their backs together, their hands resting on his hip. "Thank you..." He whispered, gently stroking his hair. Harry sighed loudly. "I didn't ask for it Louis, I promise, I didn't want it-" He began to distress almost instantly. Louis frowned and turned over, wrapping his arms around the slender man's body, tucking his face into his neck. He rest his hand over Harry's belly and sighed softly, stroking his hair, shushing him softly. Harry sighed shakily and bit down on his lip. "I told you, about how I got thrown out of my house when my father found out I was gay..." Louis nodded at this, and Harry sighed again. "Well, I had nowhere to go, I didn't have anywhere to go Louis, and I was scared that I'd die, so... I went home, one last time, to try and get my dad to see sense, I tried to get him to see I was the same person I'd always been...." He whimpered and gently wiped his eyes. "I just wanted him to love me," He cried. Louis ran his hand up to his neck and gently stroked his hair, using his thumb to slowly rub circles below his jawline. Harry calmed slightly. 

"Go on baby, you can tell me," He whispered, and gently stroked his throat, slowly rubbing his chest. Harry took a deep breath and rested his body back against Louis'. 

"I went home, and mum wasn't there. She was taking Gemma to get her hair done, you know, for the graduation I was banished from..." He chuckled, but it wasn't humorous. "It was just me and him. He was disgusted to see me, and said that if mum wouldn't have found out, he would have killed me there and then. And It was so hard to hear your own dad say that. It's heartbreaking. I was just a kid Louis, and my dad wanted me dead for something I couldn't control..." He chuckled and looked up at his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and continued. "He took me into the living room, and the back doors were open, and he was smoking, sitting in his arm chair by the doors. I think it was so mum didn't smell it, but I knew she'd be able to. The smoke choked me. I couldn't even sit down, I was so scared Louis, he could do anything to me...and all I could smell was smoke..." His voice was thick with emotion, and Louis knew he was crying. "I was just a kid.." He repeated sadly. He sighed softly. "I sat down, and he sat down next to me on the sofa, and he put his cigarette In the ash tray... and I remember asking him, I was begging him, to let me come home...I begged him, I told him that I would go to church, I'd be straight, I'd be the straight son who would play football and fuck girls, I'd be the son he wanted, but he didn't want it..." He sniffed and wiped his hand against his nose. 

"He put his hand on my leg, and I asked him what he was doing.." Harry whispered, staring at the television which was in front of him, reflecting off of the mirror. "He just kept squeezing my thigh, and I kept telling him to stop, I kept asking what he was doing, and he just... he ignored me, and he put his hand over my mouth, and I could smell the cigarette...He said that if I tried to move, or if I shouted, or If I screamed, then he'd hurt me...and I screamed," He began to cry, shaking in Louis' arms. Louis frowned and stroked his hair, shushing him softly. Harry sniffed and covered his face with his trembling hands, his breathing laboured and hard. "I could just, all I could smell was his dirty hands, and h-he got my trousers down, and, he was so strong Louis, he was so strong..." He cried, turning so he could hide himself away in Louis' chest. He broke down and began sobbing, his heart squeezing and his stomach churning. Louis himself was tearing up as he held Harry tight, frowning as he held the small boy. He felt sick. As if everything was being squeezed out of him. 

"Did he rape you?" Louis asked shakily, every muscle in his body tense. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to acknowledge what had happened. What Harry had been through. He didn't want the image of his baby being forced into sex, burned in his mind. Forever in his memory. Harry whimpered before he just burst into a small flurry of emotion, sobbing and howling into his shoulder. Louis bit his lip and tipped his head back slightly, a tear running down his face as he listened to Harry break down, feeling him nod into his neck. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his arms around Harry. "Shh, please..." Louis said quietly, squeezing his eyes softly. He sniffed and looked up at him, kissing the top of his head. "It's all okay princess, I'm so sorry, It's all okay, he can't hurt you, it's okay.." He tried to comfort the boy, but it wasn't working. 

"I said no, I shouted no, and h-he just grabbed the...the uh, the ash tray and..." Harry was distraught as he poked the back of his legs. "And It hurt, so fucking much Louis, everything hurt. I wanted to die, and I just wanted him to kill me, I wanted him to kill me and dump my body in a lake, or cut me up and burn me, but he didn't..." He sobbed even harder. "He finished, and he called me an easy slut, and he said that no one would want me now, so I may as well end it..." Harry couldn't even see; his eyes were filled with tears. "He just kept pushing, this fucking burned out cigarette against my leg, telling me how shit I was..." He whispered and hesitantly pulled backed to look up at him. "Do you still love me?" He asked quickly.

"Do I still- fuck," Louis gasped and wrapped his arms around Harry tightly, kissing all over his face. "Do I still love you?" Louis repeated Harry's question. He bit his lip and shook his head slowly. "I don't just love you, Harry I am in /awe/ of you. You are so beautiful. I can look at you from the outside, and I can look at you for hours. You have such beautiful eyes Harry, and I know they've seen a lot. I know most of that shit is bad, considering how young you are, but they've seen things. You've got such an amazing smile, and I cannot wait until I get to see it every morning. I love knowing I'm the reason for your smile. You are my everything, you are absolutely everything to me. You're the laughter that keeps me smiling, and the tears that keep me grounded. Harry Styles, I, love you..." Louis held his face, gently kissing his lips. Harry's breath was hitching with the effort not to cry. He closed his eyes and let out a sob, leaning in to kiss him with more love than Harry had ever felt in his life. Louis closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss that Harry had invited him to. He sniffed and looked up to him. "I love you," He whispered, gently stroking his face. Harry slowly sat up and whimpered sadly, the memory of everything had come flooding back too fast, and now he was scarred once more. "Are you going to be okay?" Louis whispered, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Harry sniffed and leaned in to kiss him. 

"I will be..." Harry whispered shakily, holding his smaller hands. "As long as you never mention it again..." 

* * *

"No way, in the mother of all holy fucks, is that going near my asshole," Harry said with wide eyes as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching Louis try to adjust the speed of the machine which the older man had obviously hired. On the opposite side of the bed, where Harry's boudoir usually lived, was now a large machine with a motor and stick which was attached to a large dildo. Harry was staring with wide eyes, looking up at him in complete shock. He bit down on his lip and took a step closer as Louis started the machine. The toy began to move back and forth slowly, quickly gaining speed as Louis turned the dial. Harry ran his hand down to his crotch and gave himself a slow squeeze, something to take the edge off. They'd had their talk a few weeks ago, and Louis was trying to make Harry comfortable by pushing him out of his comfort zone. "Is that gonna hurt?" Harry asked innocently, looking up at the man. Louis smirked softly and turned the fucking-machine off, walking over to Louis. It was one of the rare days in which Louis was in jeans and a t-shirt, rather than a suit jacket and tight pants. 

"No baby," He murmured, leaning up to capture Harry's plump lips in a deep kiss, one which left Harry feeling slightly hungry. He wanted more. "Want a go?" He asked, although Harry knew it was rhetorical. Louis had already decided that Harry wanted a go. He watched as his baby stripped out of his clothing, his body beginning to take shape from the many sessions at the gym which Louis had made Harry attend with him. Louis bit his lip and ran his fingers over Harry's abs, a small pleased smirk growing on his face. 

When he had Harry's hole all lubed up and shiny, the man knelt in front of him and ran his hand down his back before he brushed his fingers over the porcelain skin of his ass. Harry whined softly, which earned him a sharp smack to the bum. "No noise," Louis whispered and brushed his crotch against Harry's face, looking down at him. "No talking or i'll stick something in your mouth," He threatened, pushing his bulge into his face again before he reached behind Harry and carefully moved the lubed dildo towards Harry's hole. "Ready?" He questioned do to the smaller boy. Harry nodded, looking up at him obediently. He smiled and bit down on his lip, pushing the flesh coloured toy into his lover. Harry closed his eyes and whined, a sound Louis would never tire from hearing. Louis moaned softly and pulled Harry's cheeks apart so he could see the toy submerge into his pink rim. "So pretty..." Louis whispered and reached back for the controller. He spread some lube on his fingers and smeared it across Harry's rim before he wiped the excess on the sheets and slowly turned the dial to the first setting. 

Behind Harry, the machine began to slowly turn the motor, the dildo being pushed further into Harry's hole. The younger man moaned out loudly, arching his back. "Daddy, d-does it go faster?" He whined, looking up at the older man with desperate eyes. Harry looked like a cocaine addict. His eyes were pinpointed, and he was shaking and breathless. His collarbones were exposed from how tense he was, and his body was quivering everytime the slick toy was pulled from him. The toy made a wet suction sound as it was pulled from him, and he couldn't stop whining. Louis was mesmerised by the sight. He twisted the dial and bit his lip, grunting softly as he squeezed the bulge in his jeans, watching Harry fall apart underneath him was going to kill him one day. As the machine thrusted faster, Harry's thighs began to quiver, pushing his ass up higher. Louis roughly grabbed his curls, roughly pulling his head back. 

"Don't move again or i'll tie you up," He threatened with a small growl, biting down on his lip as he leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead. Harry whimpered and closed his eyes, his fingers in claws as he grabbed the duvet beneath his body. Louis slowly unzipped his jeans before he pushed the material over the large swell of his ass. He bit his lip and slowly took them off, kneeling up in front of Harry in his boxers. "You know what to do slut, come on, or I'll turn it off..." Louis said huskily, his pupils dilated from watching his lover fall apart at the hands of a remote. Harry whimpered and reached up to pull his boxers down with one hand, his body shaking from the force the toy was being thrusted with. The younger man was shaking, small whines falling from his lips. When Louis' boxers were off, he guided his length towards Harry and whined softly when his lover took his throbbing cock into his warm mouth. Harry tried not to bite down, his whole body shaking from the machine behind him. 

Eventually, they had a pattern. Louis would thrust into his mouth while the toy was pulling out of Harry's worn hole, then both would thrust back in simultaneously, and Harry would be forced to take it. Louis was moaning breathlessly as he held Harry's curls, fucking his throat at the same time the machine wrecked his hole. 

"Close baby? Are you going to come?" Louis gasped, looking down at him. He ran his hand down his chest, pinching his left nipple tightly. Everything was exploding inside of him, and he was so close. Harry nodded around him, tears staining his red cheeks. He closed his eyes and whimpered as he swallowed around his cock, gulping him down. Louis closed his eyes and grunted once, twice, three times before he filled Harry's mouth, the force of his orgasm was enough to push Harry's head away as he fell back shakily, landing on his bum. He whined quietly and looked down at his baby. The machine was on a slow setting, and from the colour of Harry's leaking cock, the boy was desperate for his own orgasm.

Louis slowly crossed his legs and bit down on his lip as he reached for the controller, looking down at Harry as he twisted the dial slowly. 

Harry let out a vulnerable little squeak and pushed his ass up more, sure Louis wouldn't make him go without. He whined Louis' name, and squeezed his eyes shut. Louis reached beneath the boy and wrapped his hand around the boy's prick, jerking him until his boy came, shivering and yelling with pleasure. Louis turned the machine off and pulled him into his arms. Harry was shaking, his skin clammy and flushed. His curls were damp with sweat, and he had lube running down his inner thigh. 

"Such a good boy," Louis whispered into his ear as he gently stroked Harry's curls. The boy beneath him let out a weak whine, nuzzling his face into Louis' chest. The older man smiled proudly, looking over at the machine which was in the corner of the door. He chuckled, thinking of what it was that possessed him to even consider purchasing the machine in the first place. "You're such a good boy, Harry...so good..." He smiled and gently kissed the corner of his lips. Harry whined quietly and looked up at him. Although Harry had had the satisfaction of receiving Louis' tongue and fingers, he was still to have sex with the man, which had made him nervous everytime Louis had brought the subject up. He was worried he would not be enough. He tried to remain calm whenever Louis brought up the subject, but there was something that stirred within him, a panic. 

What if he wasn't good enough.

"Daddy I'm tired," Harry whispered, his eyes falling closed as Louis continued to gently stroke his hair. Louis bit down on his lip and ran his nails through the sensitive patch Harry had on his scalp, the area in which Louis knew was there, so he deemed it unforgivable not to scratch and tug. 

"You go to sleep then baby," He whispered, looking down at him. Harry closed his eyes with a fond smile, biting down on his lip. 

"Daddy," He whispered, earning a small hum from Louis. Harry smiled and tucked his face into Louis' side, chuckling to himself like a child. "Daddy, I want a baby..."


End file.
